


A Thousand Rainy Days

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Defenders, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Aftermath of Matt and Karen's first night together.  They're cozy inside while there's a storm outside.





	A Thousand Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @littledidtheyknow for her feedback

Karen shivered, goosebumps covering her arms and legs as she tiptoed back to the bedroom. She hadn’t realized how much the temperature had dropped until she had gotten out of bed and she wished she had grabbed a sweater or blanket. She jumped as a clap of thunder boomed outside. There hadn’t been even a hint of rain when they had gotten back to Matt’s place and now it was pouring. 

She thought she was doing an excellent job of making as little noise as possible, but she had a feeling the thunder had woken him up. Sure enough, she entered the doorway to find a wide-awake Matt Murdock, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Damn it!” Karen said, giggling. “ I thought I was being so quiet, and then it had to go and storm.”

Matt laughed. “Get back here, Page”.

Karen happily obliged.

“It got cold” she whispered, snuggling up close to him as Matt busied himself tucking  
the blanket around her.

“OK, truth: was it the thunder that woke you or me?” she asked him.

Matt didn’t have to say a word; the amused look that flashed across his face spoke for itself.

Karen laughed. “I’m sorry I woke you up” she told him even though she wasn’t really that sorry. 

“Don’t be” Matt answered, a huge smile breaking out on his face.

Karen beamed back at him, as she brought her hand up to his cheek, she noticed the  
look of wonder on his face and realized she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t  
believe they were finally here, together. 

Karen sighed happily as Matt’s arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her even closer to him. Having his hands on her felt like the most natural thing in the world.   
She raised her hand to his hair and started running her fingers through it, smiling when Matt closed his eyes.. 

When he opened them again Karen was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

“Hey” she said softly, running her thumb gently under his eye, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah” Matt smiled, nodding his head.

“I’m just really happy right now,” he told her.

Karen smiled and kissed his cheek.

“The feeling is entirely mutual” she told him, and melted at the smile that spread across his face. 

Matt brought a hand up, brushing her hair off of her face and Karen was surprised when she felt tears in her own eyes. She smiled as he used his thumb to wipe a stray tear, copying her gesture from moments before. 

There was no doubt in Karen’s mind that she loved him. She had known the minute she laid eyes on him after thinking she had lost him for good after Midland Circle. Given how much time they had already lost, and the dangerous way he spent most nights, she knew she should tell him. And she would. Soon. But this was their first night together, and even though she was almost positive he felt the same way, they didn’t need to rush. Somehow, it felt like they had all the time in the world.

So instead all she said was “I like being in your bed”.

Matt smiled, and titled his forehead against hers. “I like you being in my bed too.”

“I forgot how nice sleeping on silk sheets is. I’ve only ever slept on them in your bed.”

“Is that so?” he asked, running his fingers through her hair again. “What’s the verdict?”

“Hmmm. Quite the luxury. I could definitely get used to it.”

Matt kissed the tip of her nose. “I’m very glad to hear that.”

“Is it weird not going out tonight?” she asked, running her hand up his arm.

“‘Weird’ is not the word that comes to mind right now” he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

Karen smiled. “I just meant that it must be strange to skip a night.”

“Contrary to popular belief, Ms. Page, I do occasionally take a night off.”

“Ahhh, that’s right. I’m forgetting the night Foggy and I held you hostage asking endless questions when you first got back.”

Matt chuckled. “Believe it or not, I have taken a few off since then. But for the record, tonight has been my favorite. By a pretty wide margin”.

Another clap of thunder sounded, this one even louder than the first, making them both jump.

They started laughing, and Matt pulled her on top of him.

“Again with the rain.” Karen said, as his arms tightened around her, and kissed him.

“Hmm. I love—” Matt cut himself off and there was a pause before he continued “—the rain” he finished, with a small shake of his head, and Karen smiled, having a pretty good idea of what he had really wanted to say.

She grabbed his face with both of her hands. “I love the rain too.” she told him, and kissed him deeply. 

“I think it’s supposed to rain all day tomorrow.” he said when they broke apart.

“Oh, really?”

“Mmmhmm” Matt murmured, running his hand up and down her back.

“Lucky us.” Karen whispered, smiling as Matt rolled them over, both quickly forgetting the storm outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" by the Police.


End file.
